epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle 31: Andre the Giant vs. Shaquille O'Neal
Two big legendary athletes meet as the former WWF wrestler Andre the Gian faces the 7 foot Shaq Attack, Shaquille O' Neal. Enjoy!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ANDRE THE GIANT VS. SHAQUILLE O'NEAL!!! BEGIN! Andre The Giant: I am Andre The Giant! The big one that rules! I'll beat you up so bad, you'll literally Shaq like a fool! All you're known for is being black and hanging out with Kobe Bryant! I'm just plainly known for being the great and massive Andre The Giant! While I stomp Hulk Hogan, you switch from team to team! Can't decide where to go? How 'bout another movie scene About a crappy NBA player who quit the Lakers due to comments on rings! Why don't you get a real ring and see how my fighting style stings? The thing is you can't! You're courage is not as big as your build! I'm serving up burned dudes and you're first on the grill! So go back to doing analyzations on stuff no one understands! And watch as Shaq O'Neal people become Andre the Giant fans! Shaquille O' Neal: Hmmmm, 7'1 and 325 pounds A #32 capable of beating you in 3 counts! I've had the magic and I'll blast your ass with it! You're a big hairy potato in a leotard, yes I said it! You may reach heights like Yao Ming but you'll never reach my skill! I've reached true championships while your heart went downhill! I can bring the Heat if I wanna! I don't need a sun from Phoenix! You have a 7'4 skeletal sytem but a 7.4 cm penis! MVP! Champion! USA Bball Athelete of the Year! The only award you'll ever win is the tightest fighting gear! I'm the Big Aristotle because I've outsmarted you! I'd rather watch a janitor clean the court than Andre the Giant's debut! Andre the Giant: Ain't nobody gonna mess with a French tower! I'm the big Eiffel dude! You're like the dark CN Tower! So fragile, so weak, so easy to snap! If NBA was a toilet, you'd be the biggest crap! So go home, pack your large ass sneakers and lock em up! Because your chances are a slim as your free-throw percentage, chump! Shaquille O' Neal: I'll grab the Black Mamba and hurl him at you! Because slithery creatures makes you pause in a fight and poop! Man, think about this. I've have more rapping experience! After this, even D-Rose will be faster coming back for an appearance! 3 Dream Teams prick! Ever lead a team, sir? Oh wait, you have! You're the captain of World's Biggest Loser! And when I'm finished, I'll just wipe the blood of my Shaq knuckles and say I did it, 1 rap battle win. Thank you very much. Talk to you soon, good day! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? Andre The Giant Shaquille O'Neal Category:Blog posts